


You are my Nothing

by BobbleHeadAlien



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I Don't Even Know, I need help, Love, M/M, oikawa is a player, poor iwa, somewhat implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbleHeadAlien/pseuds/BobbleHeadAlien
Summary: Iwaizumi loves his roommate so much it hurts...Is a little love to much to ask for?





	You are my Nothing

Sex had a smell.

 

Iwaizumi Hajime knew it well, _ to well.  _ Everyday he would enter the small apartment he and Oikawa Tooru shared greeted by the this smell. He could nearly feel the sweat dripping his roommate's body and onto the lucky stranger, making him nearly gag. Not that he hated sex, or Oikawa it was simply the fact it wasn't with  _ him _ . Iwaizumi was shamefully, possesively in love with his straight childhood friend.

 

How he had succumbed to this horrible fate is beyond comprehensible, but never the less this was the way of the heart and there was no stopping it. With a sigh, he opened the door to find the usual sent engulf his nose, bitter and salty with a sweet undertone. It made his stomach twist.  

 

"Hey Iwaizumi~" said the short pantsless blond lying lazily on the couch.

 

"Hi Yukki," came his bland reply.

 

Yukki was the most annoying out of all Oikawa’s sex friends. Her fried blond hair curled down in small drills and her make-up was piled on like a melted Barbie in the sun. She always wore buckets of sickening fruity gag worthy perfumes. With her chin tilted towards the stars and a quick high voice, she was without a doubt, an obnoxious, spoiled, skanky brat who pushed out her lips in a supposedly seductive way. 

 

She lit a cigarette, dragging the bitter air into her filthy lungs. Iwaizumi glared and asked, "Didn't I tell you to do that outside?" The girl laughed.

 

"Relax babes~ It's just one and besides," her mouth twisted downwards in a swift gross frown,"Tooru's bein’ a bitch and hoggin' the balcony so I can't." He swore he could hear her mutter some-sort of curse, but dismissed it preceding to walk towards the sliding doors leading to their balcony.

 

"I wouldn't do that~" Yukki stated in a snotty manner, standing near the exit. "He's really pissed." The young man stared at her coldly, burrowing into her soul.

 

"Well it doesn't concern you, correct?"

 

"Ding-ding!" She exclaimed clapping, oddly cherry."Brilliant as always!" She left after that, leaving a trail of putrid stench behind her. Iwaizumi sighed before finely greeting the young heart-throb Oikawa.

 

"Sup." The boy turned at sound of the friend's words.

 

"Hey Iwa-chan..." His tone was flat and dull, hiding a deep aggregation that made Iwa’s heart clench painfully.

 

This was strange. Even on his worst days Oikawa never spoke so stiffly, so...robotically. Something must have happened, Iwaizumi knew it and refused to ignore it no matter how many times he said he was fine. That’s how love works. Irationaly and stubborn. 

 

"Are you okay? What happened? You look like-"

 

"Shit?"

 

"...Y-Yeah" Lie. He looked like a god, toned muscles peeking out of the black wife-beater he wore, no doubt from all the gym sessions, and that sexy mess of bed hair that ozzed with seduction. Fuck, this was not the time to be turned on. Clearing his throat he added,"Looks like you stepped out of a trash can. Shittykawa..." He watched as the other chuckled bitterly.

 

"I feel like it to."

 

"Want to talk about it?" The brunette shook his head.

 

"Nah, it doesn't matter." Iwaizumi hugged him lightly around the waist.

 

"Shitty-kawa..." Oikawa slowly wrapped his arms around the other, grasping his shirt so tight his knuckles turned white as stray tears poured from his beautiful brown eyes. They stayed like that for a while, letting their hearts pound in sync. This was the only time he could ever feel a part of Oikawa, in the stillness of approaching night as the other quietly broke down.

 

Even if it were only out of his pure selfishness, Iwaizumi couldn't help but to love every moment of it. Every salty painful tear, it was glorious.

____________

 

Having sex with Oikawa was like a deal with the devil. Iwaizumi was happier than ever and yet held a cold thick emptiness within his chest. 

 

“Iwa-chan,” he started, “when was the last time you had sex?” Iwaizumi stared in confusion.

 

“Um, a couple of months, why?”

 

“I want to try something…” The man approached him slowly, shaking his hips slightly. Iwa could feel his breath mix with the brunette’s as their lips grew closer and closer, until finally meeting in a short, soft kiss. Oikawa stared deeply into Iwa’s dark orbs. He didn’t give him a chance to process before shoving his mouth forcefully onto his. 

 

It was rushed and despite. Furniture bumped and crashed into their bodies, knocking random things onto the floor. Tongues twisted and turned like a well practiced dance, their breaths were the music. Iwa was first to act further, grabbing his friend half-hard cock, grinding his palm against it. 

 

“S-Shit Hajime!” If he wasn’t erect already, he was now. Just seeing the normally composed male slightly break was enough to have him pin the other to the wall. Brown eyes rounded in surprise. 

 

“Don’t dare stop saying my name like that.” He didn’t, even after cumming four times, blissed out of his mind. For a moment Oikawa was his and his alone. A sweet, melting lump of ice cream in the summer. It night held a blinding passion between the two, gradually consuming them whole.

 

_ Nothing, _

The word repeated itself, leaving a bitter taste.

_ Nothing, _

an overused knife that dug into his already bleeding wounds.Oikawa had told him it was nothing after. It kept replaying like a broken record, over and over to the point Iwa felt crazy. A cold exasperated laugh escaped the young man's swollen lips.

 

"What's so funny Iwa-chan?" He looked at his radiant friend beside him and running fingers through the brown silken locks on the other's head.

 

"You're hair looks stupid." Oikawa pouted.

 

"Why are you so mean?"

 

"Upbringing I guess." They sat there for what seemed like an eternity before Iwaizumi mustered the courage to kiss the brunette. Calm and slow, sweetly he rubbed his dear friend's check. Hot wet droplets fell onto the sheets. He pulled away as Oikawa sat up, leaving the bed. Eyes fixated on the window as chilling, wintery words slipped from plump lips,

 

"I don't know what you thinking but..." he paused and Iwaizumi had to fight back the raging lump in his throat. 

 

"We're still nothing?" Deep swirling pools met his shyly.

 

"Y-Yeah..."

 

_ This was it. _

He blinked away thick tears, it was only water. It didn’t work soon thin strims ran doen his cheeks. They had _nothing._ They were _nothing._ Like a cut, it would heal in time and at that moment he felt _...nothing._

“I love you.”

 

“I know…”

**Author's Note:**

> SO I MAAAAAAAY HAVE BEEN HALF BUZZED WHEN RE-WRITING THIS SO I'M SORRY IF IT SUCKED AND ON A WEIRD NOTE.............
> 
> ALL CAPS IS SO MUCH FUN!!!!! VNBERAFJOSNVBIGORIEWJDVBGEE85T12
> 
> BYE LOVELIES~


End file.
